


Original Doll

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: Hotaru's unusual home life and her inner feelings. Can she ever find a spark of hope?
Kudos: 2





	Original Doll

Hotaru Tomoe gasped for air as the sick spell hit her again, second time for that night. She held her talisman, with a weak hope that it would ease the pain, and for a moment it feels like the pain is gone. But then rises another feeling in her heart, something dry and metallic, she suddenly hates the object touching her skin. It made her feel... artificial. As if it was not enough to have the body of an half-cyborg. She closed her eyes and finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Another monday morning of the bleak January. Her birthday is actually really close now, but it does not mean much to Hotaru. She just thinks that its very fitting that such a dull, soul sucking month is when she is sent to this world to suffer. She hopes that it would at least snow.

Black thights, to cover the robot parts, done. A good thing about winter. At least she won't suffer hell like she does every summer. She quickly wore her Mugen Academy uniform, and hastily brushed her black hair. She was actually hungry, but she would prefer the school cafeteria to her own kitchen, so she would wait. She did not want to encounter those... unnatural women. They called themselves witches but Hotaru could sense there was something much more eccentric going on within the walls of her house. Something that involved evil alien hybrids and a pharaoh something from outer space? Whatever it was, seeing those girls made her sick to her stomach. They always avoided her, but it felt unvoluntary, as if they had clear orders to stay away from Hotaru, but they would actually like to have their way with her. Like they did with those... unruly students.

She shuddered at the thought. She hated all of that stuff. Amulets, sick spells, metals inside her body, dark magic stuff. All she wanted was normality. She was just about to leave her room when she heard sharp sounds of high heels she knew very well.Kaolinite. She walked in her room, without bothering to knock, which made Hotaru even more irritated to be in her presence. "Hotaru, your father expects you for something urgent. You will take a sick leave from school today."

Everything about this woman, Hotaru despised. Usually when these hateful feelings are born inside her, it felt like it belonged to that other self, but her distaste for Kaolinite was sincerely her own. She breathed her insufferable perfume and dreaded that it will stay, tainting her very own room. Her eyes had such a condescending look, and an enormous aura of absolute evil seemed to be radiated from the woman. "Knock before you enter, please". Hotaru could not help but talk in a cold, slightly agressive tone. Without waiting for an answer, she rushed past the woman and headed to her father's laboratory.

Her father.

Since when those words became synonemous with coldness and lifelessness? He saved her from the fire, right? After her mother's death, he was all Hotaru had, so she should feel grateful, right? But why... why were his eyes so cold? Why did she feel sick to her stomach whenever he touched her, and though his words seemed kind, she could not recognize even an ounce of human warmness in his voice? Has he always been this way?

What was this place she called a home?

"Papa? You asked for me." The professor looks up from his desk, the reflected light on his glasses gives him a grotesque look for a second. "Yes, Hotaru. Lie down here, please." She knows her father dislikes questions. Whenever she inquired, he replied that it was either for her own good, or for science. While the first part was suspicious enough, Hotaru very much disliked the idea that she was used for experiments. That particular magical object her father carried now did not change her mind either. This obviously had nothing to do with her health. "Papa... what is that thing?" "Silence, Hotaru." He made her lie down, and began what sounded like a chanting that felt extremely eery that Hotaru wanted to cover her hears, but she had to stay still.

She recalled her plans for today. She had made a list of the books she wanted to check out from the library. They served soba noodles today, her favorite food. She wanted to go to school. She had even prepeared her planner for a change. Suddenly she felt anger rushing through her. She recalled Kaolinite, with her condescending face and disgusting aura, telling her she would need to change her plans. Now her father, this man, (this detestable man, she wanted to think, but she knew she would feel guilty later for that) had completely ignored her free will and, merely seeing her as an object, planned to do some things with her with that suspicious looking object. "I don't want this today! Let me go!" She screamed while pushing her dad, and then instantly froze.

Her father looked unphased and silent, but it made Hotaru chill to the bone. She was afraid. Was it natural for her to instantly fear her own father? The answer came too soon. The man just stared at her with steel cold eyes. Hotaru's body moved on its own, as if spelled. She found herself lying on the cold floor. Her father's face was too close to hers now. "I created you." He whispered in a low voice. "You would be dead without me Hotaru. Don't ever forget that. You are my... original doll."

Original doll? I don't have enough power to resist this, she thought. The twisted business they were dealing here just went too deep and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was to obey.

She cried her heart out that night in bed. Her pillow got completely soaked, but she could not stop. This is my home, she thought. These people are my family. Home. Family. This is it. This is my life. Her heart ached. Please... please don't let this be all there is. I can't breathe. Please.

In her dream, she saw herself as a little girl. She was playing with some woman's hair. It had such an interesting color, like sea blue. Was that called aquamarine? She did not recognize the house, but it was pretty, it had so much fresh air and it did not have the heavy aura of dark magic. It felt instead... very light. The woman with the sea green hair turned to her and she saw something in her eyes. Such warm, loving eyes that made her heart feel like it would grow wings and fly. Another woman entered the dream house. This one had short hair and wore men's perfume. At the sight of little dream Hotaru, she clapped her hands and said "Who wants to play?" Little dream Hotaru's heart filled with joy. Another woman walks in. Hotaru feels like she loves this one the most. It is her aura. It is warm, noble, incredibly powerful and loving. Little Hotaru screams a name. She jumps towards the woman, heart aflutter.

When Hotaru woke up, she remembered nothing of that dream. But there were tears in her eyes. And for the first time she had hope in her heart. Someday, she thought. I will be free.


End file.
